What Are We?
by AnimeBunnyFreak
Summary: Going by a promise they made to each other, Naruto and Sasuke don't only struggle with keeping their promise, but also their attraction with each other. (SasuNaru Yaoi!)


**A/N: Hi I want to give writing a chance and try it out, this is my first ever Fan Fiction. This is a SasuNaru. I really have a good Feeling about this. It seems like a really good idea in my head.** **P.S. Sry if i miss spell things, I'm dyslexic and stuff, its complicated, I'll stop bugging you so you can get to reading.**

 **Chapter 1:We'll always be** **Together!**

 _Ten Years Ago:_

Naruto's P.O.V:

I smell something. It smells odd. I feel it tickling my the back of my throat when i breathe in. I let out my painful coughs, shoving the hurtful air out of my lungs.

I feel somesomething too. Something, weighing my chest down. That hurts too. But what hurts more, besides the toxic air, is the heat. That overwhelming warmth. Its suffocating. The burning of my sensitive and tender skin. It hurts.

I hear something aswell. It sounds like, things are breaking, cracking and maybe, just maybe, as if someone, was calling for me. It was, a kid, he was screaming. My name. I hear it, getting closer and closer and closer.

I finally open my eyes when i feel the arms of another. They pushed the thing weighing me down. They picked up my head and layed my in their lap. I drew my attention to the kid that hand come to me. He coughs and takes off his jacket, wrapping it around me. He see's i was awake, his face, as pale as a ghost. His hair, as black as outer space it self, but his scared eyes, were darker, like, a black abyss. As i stared at the boy in front of me, i never realized that he had brought me to my feet and is guilding my weak body outside.

The very moment we leave the building. I finally notice, that the building i had just left, was up in flames. I wasn't sure how i should feel. I was numb, blank, unphased, confused. I let out a shaky breathe. The boy that had brought me out if the building smiled at me and said in the sweetest voice "its okay, i got you." His words made me feel a strange way, like he was protecting me, and i liked it. I gave the boy a slow nod. I turn my attention to the front of me.

The police, and paramedics, were waiting for me, as i the firefighters where struggling to put out the fire. The boy who was walking me to the medics sat me down with care, making sure that i was okay with it, his hands on my shoulders guilded me to seated position on the stretcher. He made me feel safe, and okay. When the police came over to us with their badges, they bowed to us in greating. One of them said. "Hey there son, can we ask you something question?" The man was obviously talking to the boy next to me. He goes to get up, but i grab his hand fast and tightly. Wearing saddness of my face, the first emotion i had felt since i left that burning building. He turned around and smiled at me. "Its okay, Naruto, I'll be back, i promise." He gave me a reassuring squeeze in my hand. I slowly nod as i slowly let go of his hand. When he leaves with the policemen, i get a tingling feeling, in my hand and stomach as i remember his touch, and his smile.

Blood rushes up to my cheeks at the thought. If the boy knows my name, then. Does that mean, I know him? His face does look familiar. But i just. Can't remember. Maybe, someone will tell me.

A lady that looks like a paramedic climbs into the ambulance and smiles at me. I bow my head in greeting. She slowly examines my body and asks me a simple question i was sure how to answer.

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

I stare at her in thought not sure at all if i was okay. She sighed a bit, her eyes filled with sympathy. She reached out and pet my gold-like hair. My big deep ocean blue eyes looking around. All that really happened, was the paramedic cleaning and bandaging the wounds i didn't know i had. How numb was i to that kind of pain? I softly murmur to myself. "I hope that boy gets back. I don't know why. But i feel so alone when he isn't here."

3rd Person P.O.V:

Sasuke was talking to the police, next to his cop car, answering questions and being very cooperative and calm.

"Name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sir" he says politely

"Age? " the officer writes down Sasuke's answers as he askes his questions.

"I'm 7, sir"

The officer mentally thinks '7? And this boy is saving lives like it his job? Some boy here is.'

"Do you know the boy just saved?"

"Yes, he's a boy i know from school. He's always so happy. Big cheesy smile and energetic. He's always saving me from mean kids. And giving me a big thumbs up. I'm just glad i was here in time. Believe it or not. I really like him, he's the best. But I'm afraid he won't act the same after today." Sasuke rambled a bit. He fiddled with his fingers infront of him, his head down remembering.

The cop listens and smiles a bit as he ruffles The raven boys hair.

"You know his name? "

Sasuke looked up at the officer and smiled, giving him a nod.

"Yes sir, His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He's 7 aswell."

The officer closed his not pad and slipped it in his back pocket.

"Well son, I'm gonna call your parents to pick you up."

Sasuke thinks and immediately asks. "Whats gonna happen to Naruto?" They boy stepping towards the officer eager to know.

The officer sighed a bit saddened. "Well, he has no parents, no gardians, he will need to be put in a foster home.

Sasuke whimpered at the thought of the Golden haired boy going into Foster care.

"No sir, please don't put him into foster care!... H-He can stay with me and my family!" He says the last part excited.

The officer sighed. "If your parents are okay with it and they decide to get his papers and go to court to get their guardian custity. I don't see why not."

The officer smiled seeing Sasukes big smile. In his overwhelming happiness, Sasuke runs back to the near by ambulance to tell Naruto the news. With the leaving of Sasuke, the officer calls his parents telling them everything.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I run back to the ambulance that i left naruto in. Once i come back see the Golden blond boy asleep on the stretcher. The lady from before wasn't there, so i get in quietly and knelt down beside Naruto. I slowly reached out and caresses his cheek with my thumb after i cupped his whiskered cheek. Seeing the safe and sound boy in front of me made me happier, because i know he was kept safe by me. I helped him. And he helped me.

"Hey Naruto, I'm gonna ask my parents if they can take up in. I wouldn't mind having another family member, especially if its you. You're amazing ya know. I hope you will feel better." I whispered as softly as I could to the sleeping boy in front of me.

"T-Thank you... Sasuke... " Naruto said as he opened his eyes to look at me. For some reason, i got a funny and odd feeling in my heart. It felt nice, but weird. I looked at the boy smiling. My smile soon faded as i saw the boy begin to cry. Tears trailing down ove the bridge of his nose under his other eye and to the sheets his head was resting on with the rest of his body.

I give a slight pout and gently bring my thumb to his eye and wipe away his tears.

"Your welcome, but Naruto...What's wrong?" I look at him a bit sadly. He smiled at me suddenly and gave a small laugh. That laugh and smile, made that feel in my heart come back, making me smile and laugh at him.

Naruto slowly grabbed my hand. "You're just... So nice to me... Not alot of people like me...But you're more than most of my friends... You saved me... And you're trying to give me a home, thank you Sasuke Uchiha."

I couldn't help but blush crimson on my pale fair cheeks. I smile to my ears. Naruto slowly reached up and touched touched my head that was still cupping his cheek. He gripped it, holding it firmly.

"Well, you're in luck Naruto! From now on! No matter what, We'll always be together! I promise!" I laughed a bit, smiling with my eyes aswell making Naruto to the same.

"I Promise too Sasuke!"

3rd Person P.O.V

With the help of Sasuke, Naruto slowly sat up and embraced Sasuke with a hug tighter than he could ever make it. Sasuke hugged back with all his might putting his pale face against the Tanned boys clothed shoulder.

 **A/N: But all of that was Ten Years Ago, will they keep their promises? Will it become something more? Or will they fall apart? You'll just have to wait for Chapter two! i hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! Byyyyye!!!**


End file.
